


Without You

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Atton leant against the pillar as Liadan walked towards him.





	Without You

Atton leant against the pillar as Liadan walked towards him.   
“Need any company?” He asked, “I mean, I’m not doing anything. Besides, if I’m not around to bail you out of trouble, who knows what could happen.”   
Liadan smiled, nodding at him as they walked away together.   
“All right then. Where are we going again? I mean, because last time, we were heading towards this mining colony on the end of space and there was this Sith Lord and…”   
“Atton, do you have something you want to tell me?” Liadan interrupted, staring at him.   
“No… yes. I loved you from the moment I first saw you and I meant every word. Tried to play it off as a joke, not that it was funny.”   
He paused for a moment, stopping and turning to face her. “I’ve lied and killed so many people. I have nothing to offer you. How could you love someone like me?”   
Liadan sighed, taking a step towards him.   
“Atton, you have done terrible things in the past, yes. But you feel guilty about them. You see yourself as a monster for what you did. That guilt is what separates a good man from a bad. That is why I love you: because deep down, beneath all the lies and terrible jokes, there is a good person.”   
Atton met her eyes, barely able to believe this was happening.   
“You really believe that?”   
“Of course I do. Now come on, there’s no way I’m going anywhere without you.”  
“If you say so. And what do you mean my jokes are terrible? My jokes are hilarious!”   
Liadan chuckled, shaking her head.  
“Of course they are.”


End file.
